kareems_official_newscastfandomcom-20200214-history
Kareem's Official Newscast Wiki:User rights promotions/Rollbacks
=Rollbacks= What is a rollback? Rollbacks are users who have the ability to revert all vandalism done by a user in one click. They are also intrusted with the responsibility to scope out vandalism and violations and report it to administrators as soon as possible. Requirements * Any applying users should have over fifty article edits. * We prefer for you to have been a member of the wiki for at least two weeks. * You cannot have been blocked on the wiki within one month. Expectations * Rollbacks are expected to come on at least two times a week. * Rollbacks are expected to set an example for other users. * Rollbacks are expected to keep the administrators notified about violations and vandalism. Applying for a rollback * When the wiki is looking for an rollback, it will be posted at the top of this page. When the wiki is not looking for a rollback, you cannot apply to be one. You will have to wait for our two month consensus. Every two months, the wiki will have a community discussion regarding the rules, layouts, and admins on the wiki to make sure everything is running smoothly and is in everyone's favor. If the community votes that we need another rollback or need to replace one, rollback applications will be accepted. OR if you feel that you or another user is a user who deserves to be rollback and applications are not being accepted at that time, you may bring up the matter on the wiki improvements board. Follow the procedure below to apply for an administrator position. Procedure ** Add your name under, current applicants. ** Fill out the application form below. ** Answer the given questions. ** Send it all to the admins here. ** After applications and questions are recieved, they will be posted on this page Application Name and Introduction: Tell us your username. Give a short introduction about yourself as a person and a user. Working style and skills: Give a short explanation about how you work and about any skills you have that may help you as an admin. Weaknesses: Give an explanation about any weaknesses you posses that may affect you as an admin. Experience: List any experience you have on any other wiki. Please tell what other wikis you have rights on and other wikis you edit often. Make sure to tell your position if you have rights. Other: Any additional information you would like us to know goes here. You can give any recommendations from other users. You can also list any experience you have from other wikis. Questions 1. How often do you come on wikia? 2. What do you think is important about rollbacks? 3. Why would you like to be a rollback? Please give detail for all questions. Send your application and questions all together . Applicants Current Applicants Current applicants will be listed here. Past Applicants Past applicants will be listed here.